iam yours
by tekken lovers
Summary: the boy have anew life with her ..the women has a new hope with him come and see and dont let me down right ?
1. same please ! deffrint pain

Hello everyone first : I am Sarah its so nice to meet you and very happy to find web witch cares about our Imagination

That's is my first story I hope you like it than I will make it in to small chapters to let you review and tell me if you want me to complete or not

One : do not say a bad thing just say your opinion so politely

Ok ? ^_^

* * *

Its 2:30 at the morning …that small cute neighborhood is so quite in the night ..hwoarang it walking around small river talking to him self

Why that always happened to me that sake life study in the morning sleep in the evening ..drunk and girl in the mid night then fight with my dad near the down ..what should do to him he want me to his left hand in ever thing …ahhhhhh that so poring hhhhh looks like my life is so funny now … everything is without meaning …..

He stand in front of the channel of water looking so deeply so sadly so despaired

One moment: he hinted a women sitting on the other side of the channel he couldn't see her so clear because she hide her face behind her knees looks like she is crying

A after minuet she felt to the water hwoarang get hurry and throw him self and swim so fast to save her ..her catch her and take her out of the water than Remove wet hair from her face ..

butifell face with a lot of sad

That soft cheek Dug many tears ..hwoarang was shakes and wonder

Who is this women ? why did she fall in to the water

The women start to have irrational talk

Hwoarang : r u ok miss ?

The women : no !!! no don't let…t him get me…i I don't want to be alone I want do d….die

Hwoa : hey hey take it is I will get some help white

Hwoa walking as hurry as he can to find any one in Health center to help him but

When come back there was no one in there

He shocked

Where did this women left ??

The sun has rise and hwoarang spend the rest of night thinking about that women

How could she just gone like that !! m I dreaming or what !! so weird

Hwoa mum in knowing the door :

Can I come in sweetie :

y..yes mom come in

why did my son didn't sleep all the night ??

oh mom looks like you wouldn't here last night

do get up sad from your father he is really want to make you good man like any fathers do

I know but not in the way scream on my face and shouting my for nothing and everything

She smiled on him and kiss his head and says ((don't worry..its fine dear))

Hwoarang mom is so kind have warm heart that why he is calm down after every fighting

**

Now its 9:am

School time ..to crawdad while the final tests before finishing the high school level

Hwoarang and his friends making acrylic and studying together eating and exchange the informantion about the next exam

Jin: same you didn't sleep last night did you ?

Hwoa: yes iam

Steve with laughs : don't lie to me and tell me you was study the all night man

That not you

Hwoarang: hhhhhh of curse I had I hard fight with my dad last night

Xiao :dear hwoa stop crush on him just let him talk until he silent

Hwoarang: how can i??

Jin: just forget about it let me invite you after school to have lunch what do you think ?

Steve : wow good idea

Xiao : I am coming to

Hwoa :fine lets go that will be nice from you wise guy hhhhhh

What r you say I am always nice my deer read squirrel friend hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Xiao : hhhh stop saying that hwao before he Cancels lunch

Steve : don't worry ling we will kill them both and toke the money

And the friends Laughing

It just a simple start I hoop you like it pleas review ^__^


	2. you A agin !

After nice day with the friends while they walking to their home :

"ok guys I have a great day with you even bad job in the exam gat go !!"Steve says "we will meet tomorrow and catch another beauties ok ??" Howarang replied with evil smile" yesssssssssssss sir bye bye" Steve says than he leave "what a losers !! when do you stop going behind the girls more and more" jin says than Xiao says " please talk to him jin.. he is so noisy man!!"Hwoarang says with aloud laugh" ok mister perfect jin I am trying to be good man but after 10 years it least" "so Silly… ok I am living take care both of you" jin said and he is about living Xiao says" don't be late tomorrow thanks for dinner" Hwoarang : see you man

Xiao and hwoarang on the same street.. he deal with her like a little sister and take her very well. Salient moment … hwoarang look Lost mind t he was thinking about something, Xiao look at his face and smiled "Will will what are you thinking about now ???"she says "Ha ?? nothing" he replied . she stand in fort on him and says" Don't tell me nothing even we were in the restraint you where look at the window and your mind was busy hwoarang" he just smiled and but his arm on her shoulder and says " Believe me.. nothing important just let me arrive you to home ok" She says "Mmmmmmmmmmmm ok but you will goanna tell me letter"

At this moment.. howarang saw that same women in the same please around the water His eyes flashed he left Xiao " sorry Xiao I have to go now !! keep walking..Be care full be " he says with fast run Xiao just spruced and says" hey ….hwoarang hw…. what is the matter with him"

That women again

she is look at her picture in the water, Touching her face, this small mouth didn't have smile for long time, Cold features, dead soul in alive body taking to herself "w …..what happen to me ? it that really me ?? oh…where m I" sound coming from her behind " you are in most beautiful place in the world…. At least by me " hwoarang says and stand bide her look at the water "w..who the hell are you ??" she asks him "I am the man who help it you from sinking don't you remember ??" he answer her she just had a deep breath and says" I don't remember any think…it doesn't matter I wish weren't help me" he surprised "Why do you say that !!! you almost die yester day " he says so upset "I am already did ..ahead without memories " she says with laugh hwoarang wondering and I asking " Who really are you ??" she just turn around and living "Never mind .. I just want to go" howarang catch her hand and says "Wait a second what is your name??" she answer him and laugh " not big deal good bye "

Suddenly a lot of men surrounded her and hwoarang with old doctor..the quickly arrested Nina  
"Let me go .... put your hands away from me .. what do you want me" she says so angry and it appears that the doctor and close to Nina Viewed very carefully, "I finally found you that Nina was very tired for a sample test just woke up," says the doctor "test?? What test? What is going on here?" hwoarang Replied, the doctor ignored Hwoarong, which was heard and the soldiers gave the orders The soldiers to take Nina to the car

Hwoarang could not just stand and watch, He beat them severely and he fight them, when the soldiers left Nina ,Hworang Raised his sleeved shirt ready to fight, "What do you want from her ? Leave her alone!!," Howarang says an angry , Nina stands behind him ,she was very concerned and tired while the rest of the soldiers turned their guns on Howarang "Give her to us and you will not be hurts  
"Impossible…on my body !! come and fight me first" hwoarang screamed ,  
one moment the police arrived, the Dr. b and his men escaped so fast.

Lei wholang with some of coups run to howarang and Nina " hey…. Are you ok man ??" lei says howarang stand up and replied " yes.. I gauss so..how do you knew that I am get in to problem here ??" than sound behind hwoarang says " I was worry about you than I a fallow you and see everything" That was Xiao, there she Turned to Nina and try Help her to promote, When lei saw that women he so spriest because he knew her very well, He Amazingly says "Nina?? You are still alive," Nina is now looking at very carefully trying to remember his face, saying "Do I know you" lei put his hand on the head with a quiet laugh, "No one knows you more than me" .. haunt Hworang huge curiosity and asked," Do you know this Miss? " " Follow me to the police station and I will tell you details, "Lei says

In the police department:

Howarang concern sitting on the chair ,shaking his left leg while he waited, for lei a coming, Xiao messing browse files, Howarang look with great concern to Nina, a silent look at the ground, breathe deeply seem she lost and confused , Xiao and then shouted , saying: "lei is coming !! " lei entered into the office, he closed the door and sat on the chair , he Considered and laughed, "Xiao Enough!! Stop playing. .. Little girl Come on, sit down" …"Well, me I'm coming" Xiao says with childish smiled and set down ,Hwoarang start talking "ok tell us lei how do you knew Nina , what is going on ?" than lei says " Let me Ask her first .. Do you remember anything in? Your life? Your family? "Nina's answer to his question with a desperate smile," I do not think so, but I think my life I feel very bad so " Howarang seen, wondering why she spoke in this way.

lei Continued to speak, saying" Nina Williams .. she hired killer working for the owner of Mishima zaibtsu "Did you mean Hihatchi Mishima Jin Kazama's grandfather?" Xiao asked  
"That's right .. and Nina has been the subject In order to experience Dr. B. for the project "cold sleep" where hypnosis sample with the survival of vital functions, " lei answered  
"What is this cruelty? And why they did this? "Howarang says so mad "I would say to use the human body and development capabilities .. This hypnosis and lasted for 15 years "

Howarang and Xiao were shocked "seems to me the experience was successful, although the damages Nina psychological and social Nina is now suffering from memory loss But do not worry.. there will be visitor..will help Nina probably" lei replied  
Within minutes, someone knocked on the door and has allowed to enter  
"Let me introduce you Anna William Nina's younger sister " lei says

Anna ran towards her sister, check her "Thank God, my goodness you are okay !! I will not allow anyone to kill you, but me " Nina looks at her sister was with great surprise, because she still had lost memory "Thank you for coming .. I'm taking you manage your sister to rest a little and will see you tomorrow?" Lei says

"Well, for us to meet soon, thank you very much " Anna turned to the young and saying" you helped my sister Thank you very much " Xiao waved her hand to the smiling and saying "no need to thank for this and our duty" Nina and her sister turned around from where they go  
"Nina"

Nina pay attention to see his eyes shine Howarang fumble for a moment then he said  
"Be careful for yourself, okay?"  
Nina just look at the bottom, and she smiled and then she left and left them behind .


	3. new life

_New life_

. _Nina sits on the bed while Anna taking a bath, Nina can hear the sound of her sister singing in the bathroom__, __Nina relaxes her feet, she look at the corners of the room …as if there is permanency in her head, is trying to remember that little by little__.  
__her body was very tired but not as much as her heart, which almost freezes with fear and loss .. __While Anna out of the bathroom__, __Dried her hair with towel__, __Look at her sister tenderly, and sat down beside her and then she said_

**Anna : (put her arm on Nina's shoulder) feeling better ? **Nina :( shock her head ) I don't knew

_Anna just set up and go to the closet , opening the drawer ,the she get picture from it and showed her to Nina _

**Anna : remember this man ?? **Nina (she toke the picture and looking so deeply) : wait a second…that is ? my father? **Anna with quite laugh : I knew you will forget everything but your father…you were love him so much …as we were kid you always stay next to him ..learning how to be strong like him .. we were have fighting in the past ..you know why ?? **Nina complete : cause you thought that he love me more than you **Anna (with satisfy smile ): there you are Nina !! if you remember this important thing..that's mean you became ok !! good job sis !! **Nina : what happen to the others ? lee , kazuya , and Hehichi ?? **Anna : what a basted man !! that lee. can you believe ? he is married now , he married Michelle 10 years ago and have 3 kids **Nina : mmmm …and kazuya ? **Anna : the same war between his father and him .. oh . . you must know..kazuya have son , his name is jin kazama, they told me that his mother is jun , can you remember her ? she just disappear 7 years ago, I heard that she was killed ..mm who knows ? **Nina : looks like we lost a lot of actions all this year's sis !! **Anna (standing up and taking deep breath): no sis .. that's better to me .. we still young's Can't you see ? I really like that ..more life more fun..they wake me up before you month age Than I search so hard for a good job and place to live **Nina wandering: who do you work for ?? **Anna : a l had a small fashion project , in fact.. doctor .b helped me on it .and littlie secret work on the night but do not tell anybody ok ?? (evil laugh) **Nina : o.. will than …looks like I need job to !! **Anna (while she leaving the room , about closing the door): no honey . it don't looks like..you must found work as soon as you can sis .. now get some rest than you must find your job If you don't want to get you out ok(she laugh) ? sleep will dear ( than she close the door)** Nina ( looking at her father's picture ) : I am about a new life dad .. wish luck to me

_Then she a get in to deep sleep .._

_Its 11: am t_

Hwoarang in a deep sleep and snoring and snoring , Until the phone rang loudly. the phone Continued ringing. Until Finally Hwoarang wake difficulty .. answers the phone, complaining, "**What is this kind of hassle is that?"****  
**"**What is this kind of sleep is that? Donkeys sleep? Where were you**?" Steve screaming  
Hwoarang rubbed his eyes, saying "**I'm** **sorry, I did not feel the time, I was tired yesterday**," then Jin toke mobile from Steve said" **Move your ass and come to the Star****bucs, ****We are waiting for you .. ****,don't Not be late .. ****or we will have breakfast before you okay?** "Hwoarang put his hand in his pocket .. he does not have the money "**You .. do you hear me**?" Jin screamed, "**Ha? Yes Yes? I will be there soon .. bye**"  
Hwoarang take off the phone and he quickly to wear his clothes and fixing hair styling .. and he is out of the room so fast .. Passing through the living room towards the door, stopped by his father, saying" **Where are you going**** ? ..****noisy boy** ".. Hwoarang embarrassed then he said**" I'm going to my friends, Dad"**"**Those bastards .. please do not interest you and you with them**," he said angrily .. Hwoarang had sour mood … he heard his mother call him "**Hwoarang Come here .. I need help**" Hwoarang seen his father's dissatisfaction, saying, **"I have to go bye **"Hwoarang running towards his mother, who sat in the garden .. When he presented to her .. she put his pocket some money  
Said Hwoarang surprising He said**" How** **do you know that I don't have money with me**? "She smiled to him and said**" You are my son .. To forget that**, "Hwoarang felt happy and hugged his mother and said**," You are the best mom!! I Love you so much** "she a wink at him and said" **Have fun .. okay**? Hwoarang laughed and ran towards the door .. and gave his mother a kiss in the air .. and then left the house_._

_._ In Starbucks:  
Hwoarang and his friends were eating breakfast  
"**It was a fun day at the bar last week, isn't it Steve?"** says Hwoarang while he eating  
**"you where dancing like clowns Hwoarang.. we have laughed a lot**," Jin has coffee and laughing cynical laughter  
**"poor Hwoarang!! I Was ashamed to say it .. Jin has made me relieved to say that,**" Steve says  
Pause "**don't say this!! Idiots**," Hwoarang says, scowling , and Steve and JaneLaughing at him ..  
Hours of talk and laughter .. until she entered the cafe ..  
Nina go to one of the tables .. The sleek leather coat worn a short skirt and wears glasses on. her eyes  
When she asked to list one from the waiters to come .. Hwoarang cautions that this sound familiar for him .. he turned towards her this sound .. When deposed sunglasses .. he Realized that it was Nina . he. Could not stop looking at her. Steve hit him on his back strongly "**Hey .. man!! you have killed her with your eyes,**" Steve says laughingly ..Jin seen left and right, saying "Who is she l? **Where is she sit**?"

Hwoarang Standing and going to Nina table, forgetting his friends, " **go man .. show us what you can do**," says Steve and clapping

Hwoarang is walking step by step .. For her very slowly .. While it appears that Nina is about to leave and the coffee in her hand .. Move Hwoarang rapid movement **..** And surprise at the same time that Nina moved on the table .. and she threw a cup of coffee on his clothes, "**my goodness .. I so so sorry are you okay?**" Nina "she says scared," **Ha? No no? Do not worry? I'm fine? Do not be afraid!!** " says Hwoarang seen very shy ..he Did not feel hot coffee, which is thrown on his clothes .. Nina takes a handkerchief from her bag trying to dry Hwoarang clothes .. Hwoarang heartbeat increase .. And his friends watching far way

In fact, Nina did not notice the face of Hwoarang completed only after she drying of his shirt  
**"Is that you**?" Nina wonder? "**What? Oh .. Yes This is me** .. I **saw you as you enter the cafe .. and .. and I thought to say hello** .." Hwoarang an embarrassing looks down to "**Thank God .. I'm fine .. thank you for your question**," Nina says and smiling  
**"It .. it .. is really nice coincidence to see you again .. Do you manage your affairs? .. Is your situation good**" Hwoarang asked, rubbing his hair by his hand

"**Yes .. ****A good temporary .. I'm trying to manage to communicate quite well more .. ****I have accepted the****  
****In a newspaper .. ****Occupation that is not my favorite job. Especially at this time .. ****You know, I hardly know a place or someone famous .. and editorial director wanted me to go to cover the non-natural phenomena in Mount of Mishima**, "Nina says  
"**This is very easy .. I can help you .. please .. let me** " says adamantly Hwoarang  
"**Really? Can you help me**?" Nina says " **depend on me**" Hwoarang hits chest ,  
"**Ok!!** **Never fail me .. I'll kill you if you did .. will be waiting for you at 7 am .. in the building next to the cafe, the building you know** w**here is it** ?," Nina says recalls her hands **"Yes, yes I will be there ready**," Hwoarang answered so enthusiastically

In the meantime: Steve and Jin come to Hwoarang and on their faces and laughter of malicious and evil  
**" Lady !! do not believe this guy ... he we will not wake up the lazy sleep I'm sure**" Jin says laughing

Steve Approaching from the ear of Hwoarang and say, "**throw her coffee? Is that a new way to draw the attention of girls?"****  
****"Well !! must go now .. will be waiting for you tomorrow .. do not forget ..Hwoarang ….goodbye"** and Nina left The young people left behind ..Hwoarang excited for tomorrow .. A new day .. New life


	4. no thing is complete

Nothing is perfect  
Hwoarang spent most of the night before the laptop looking for information on Mount of Mishima ..he does not want to look foolish in front of Nina, of course .. he open Messenger and talking to Jin at the same time .. his mother knocking the door of **"Come in mom,"** he says, his mother entered with cup of coffee and some food. "**This is for you my dear .. you did not address the dinner**" Hwoarang look at his mother and say "**I'm sorry, but how can I eat with the screams and**** Scold**** of my father****.. ****It fills my appetite my mother**, "and his mother look at him with sad look and says**" I do not know when this war between you and your father have end "**Hwoarang puts his hand on the shoulder of his mother saying, "**I will be looking for a job .. so .. my father will not humiliate me again my mom**," the mother of Hwoarang put her hand on her chest, "**You will not going leave me alone , does not you**?" Hwoarang smiling in his mother saying "**I will not leave you alone, my mother ****. I promise you** " then she hug him very tenderly**." Well, my little boy .****.**** Do not be late for sleep a good night** "and she leave and closed the door behind her.

Phone rings, "its Xiao ""**Welcome to Xiao .. you still awake**?" Hwoarang answer "**I could not sleep .. my mother and I were preparing for the party of breakfast until late time..my god that so boring .. better to die than sit with my father bored guests .. what can I do?**" Xiao says very bored "**Do not worry I will take you and spent fun time with friends, Do you like it,**" says Hwoarang "**This is Why I called you ..**** You're my hero .. ****Forget-me-not tomorrow, please** "Xiao says hopes for" **Do not worry I will take you tomorrow at 11, okay? But don't you afraid of punishment from your father??** "Hwoarang asks," **it is not the first time my friend**, "Xiao says and laughs**," Well Well .. See you tomorrow, bye** "and he hung up .

. Jin sends a signal alert "**Still there Hwoarang**?" Says Jin, "**Yes Jin .. What did you find to me**?" Hwoarang Replied " '**Here you are.. a mountain of Mishima or black mountain .. was a camp for soldiers civil in conflicts days and found the commander (Shimizu) that a suitable place for ..as good secret training place.. because it does not draw attention .. The troops began to meet in it .. one day they send spy on a special mission .. When he come back. he did not find anyone .. since that ..a lot of people hear strange noises ** " says jin. **" ****Wow What a scary story .. but I know it is just nonsense and rumors**" Hwoarang say, "**I said the same thing. But when I went there .. I was feeling very bad,**" Jin Replied "**Ok .. Thank you Jin .. you know ****You are also a monster .. ****But don't worry my friend .. ****I like you man**, "says Hwoarang laughing..jin laughing send and shortcut smile on the chat window says" I **wish I could kill you man .. I feel sleepy .. I have to go to sleep**, "Jin says "**me, too .. I have a long day tomorrow**," Hwoarang yawning and ..Jin says, "**Well .. Well good luck with blonde women ..by the way .. she 's not the kind of women who you like .. What made you care about her?"** Hwoarang smile and say **"I do not know jin since I've seen from the first time and she occupy my mind,**" Jin Says "**what Romeo .. good night.. bye**" **"good night" **Hwoarang say and fall asleep

It is 5 in the morning

Nina preparing to move out ..she Put the camera and notebook in the bag .. Wearing a coat ..it's Cold inevitably .. Anna inter Nina's room .. Rubbing her hair .. And yawn, saying**" It's too early Nina **"Anna says" **Oh !! my sister that is work ... I have to go early with the young Korean man"**.. Nina says while she arranged her purposes in the bag," **It seems that cold sleep make you lost your mind .. ****And forgot the fact that such young people .. ****Do not repair anything the** "Anna says "**We will see my sister**," Nina says, "**I do not even think that he will wake before evening**," Anna says .. Ringing the door bell .. "**It appears that your expectations wrong my sister .. he is coming**," Nina says and laughs "**so strange .. Well .. sounds good .. be careful and preferably be care full well and you take a Nike name .. has been cut off contacts with Dr. B. .. Remember Hehichi still looking for us,** " Anna says" **I will .. goodbye**, "Nina says is about to leave," **Goodbye**. "Anna says And return to sleep ..Nina open to find Hwoareng appears on standby "**Wow you have come early**," says Nina and closed-door "**Yes? No I will not filed date,"** says Hwoareng shyly, "**Well my friend .. going now ?**" Nina says, "**behind you, Madam**," says Hwoareng gently

Fresh air this morning .. Nina and Hwoareng take the bus heading to Mount Mishima .. its Take away half an hour .. The bus is very crowded .. Nina sitting in the window side And Hwoareng look at her and wondered what is in her mind, "**Well!! Why now,"** says Nina look at Hwoareng **"Nothing!! Would you like to speak?? To waste time**?" Hwoareng say, "**Well .. .. Ommmmmmmmm that is so kindness from you ****To take me and help me in the work .. ****I hope that I have not disrupted your schedule, **"Nina says with a quiet smile**," Do not say that .. I am ****Tabular empty these days .. ****I finished third year high school exams .. And****Waiting for the result ..****to decide to clear what I will do .. Enter the university .. ****Or looking for a job, **"Hwoareng says" **Good .. ****How to spend your time now**? "Nina asked" **hang around**** with my friends and spend enjoyable moments in** "Hwoareng says "**your life look different from your site you assaulted .. ****Tell me more**, "Nina says**," I am an ordinary person so much, Nina .. ****Young people like the rest of the young people .. I live on only .. ****I like to dance and ride a bike .. I spend my hard days and nice days .. I have enemies****Every one say I am reckless and hasty .. But I love the adventure a lot .. Because I think that life without risk .. it's cold life .. I also have people close .. Such as my friends .. Teachers .. And my mother .. I am not afraid of the future .. Because I believe that it is always the best, "**says enthusiastically Hwoareng .. Nina smiling only**" and you Nina .. It is your turn** "Hwoareng asked to" **I do not know what to say.. I do not remember a moment where I lived like the rest of the people .. My father was a merchant of weapons .since I was child****I hold games in the form of guns and bombs .. ****I loved my father so much .. I was proud of him .. ****I hope to be like him .. ****he always used to say "Do not use your heart .. it never makes you weak" .. ****When she died my mother .. ****My father was a lot depends on me .. My sister and I were not on good terms .. ****We disagree a lot .. ****And are fighting .. I could see my father the most powerful man in the world ..I Did not imagine that die on me** "Nina says sadly," **I am so sorry,** "says Hwoareng comforting her," **its ok!! ****I go through it .. ****You know, I do not remember everything .. I need more time .. ****But I remember I worked for the Hihatchi Mishima .. ****All what I can saying .. ****My life is not like the nature of your life**, "Nina smile **" Like I told you the future will be better .. Be sure it,** "Hwoareng put his hand on her shoulder" **I hope so .. Thanks any way**, "Nina says

. Time has passed quickly.. the Two arrived to the mountain .. Nina takes a photo .. And accompanied by Hwoareng .. The weather is very nice .. They are enjoying their time .. Walking next to each other ..they Do not feel the time .. Nina is the first time they are doing is fully convinced by the work ..speaking and joking, .. Something beautiful grow them .. While Nina's picking up pictures "**Are you sure of your rave my genius**," Nina says and laughs, "**Of course, of course****No one knows about this place like me,** "Hwoareng say with confidence**" if I discovered a line of site you word I said .. ****I will kill you with my own hands red hair, **"Nina says," **Oops I have to escape now**, "he says and laughs Hwoareng" **imposter .. ****You cannot escape from me** .. "Nina says," **I will be happy about it ..my ****Beautiful, **"says shyly Hwoarang "**Do you know something? I enjoyed a lot today .. Thank you very much,"** Nina look into his eyes, "**I am under the service****And I promise to show you beautiful things **.. "Nina smiled .. completed .. leave the place hand in hand .. Hwoareng feel happy overwhelming ..A few minutes later they boarded the bus returns to the city At 10 and a half

in the way of recidivism in the bus, "**Nina I want to ask you two thing can I?"** Hwoareng are asked to shy "**Yes .. of course .. I owe you a service .. Ask what you want**," Nina says gently .. Fumble Hwoareng laughed saying "**I want a picture of you and your phone number**," he closed his eyes in shame, "**and also ?"** Nina says laughing, "**Do you .. Will you accept my invitation to dinner tomorrow?"** Hwoareng say and put his hand over his eyes, waiting for a response .. Nina laughs Loudly, "**Why are you laughing**?" Hwoareng screaming "**I did not see a nice boy like you before .. although your impulsive .. .. You are a very shy boy you .. Ok .. I accept your invitation to dinner, Mr. Hwoareng**" Nina says and laughs, **"Oh yeah ****That's great**, "Hwoareng says happily. Hwoareng' Tel is ring. "**Where are you, stupid .. I'm waiting for**" Xiao scream, **"Xiao ..my god that I almost forget**," Hwoareng justifies "**I swear I'll kill you .. if you did not come** " Xiao says angrily **"I Will come .. I will not be late goodbye,"** Hwoareng take a deep breath. Nina laughing at him, "**What a nice girl .. you can go Hwoareng .. Thanks for the help**," Nina smiled, saying, **"Unfortunately .. I wish to Nina take to the house.. now .. do not forget a date tomorrow .. I will come to pick you up at 7 pm Ok**? "Hwoareng say on the verge of leaving," **see you tomorrow than good-bye,** "Nina farewell Hwoareng. Hwoareng speed and kissing Nina the cheek saying**" goodbye**" than he go quickly .. Nina put her hand on her cheek and smiling too shy smile. And her face becomes red says "**I did not feel like before .. this is very strange****"**

in Mishimaziabatsu

Hihatchi on his office around the soldiers. enters one of the soldiers, saying "**Sir, Dr. B refuses to tell us where is the place of the two girls .. he no longer wants to work with us will not be brighter.. no matter what happens .. I have used all kinds of torture in vain**"  
**"That old crazy .. he's stubborn too .. .. it is kill then they started the search for the girls**," says Hihachti with an emphasis on fresh food with no feelings .. "**Well, sir,"** the soldier Says, and gives orders to kill the doctor. Hihachti says with the tone of scary  
"**Nina and Anna .... you always be my favorite killer toys .. I hiding you for this time ..and this is to time to use ****you**"


	5. happy days

3 months later:

Things are going well . Hwoarang enter the university .thanks to Nina's encouragement . and Nina progressing in her work well .They fell in love with each other . This period was the happy days . Hwoarang has a new life with Nina , Nina has a new hope with Hwoarang.

**Nina : you don't know why. **

Anna prepare her bags for travel purposes , But it she looks very angry . In their the living room, her sister Nina sitting in a room .. lie dawn on the couch .. Listen to the quiet music .. And look at her pictures with Hwoarang ,she smiling and kissing those images every minute  
Anna looked at with dismay, saying, "**When do you stop on this play and lost time Nina?**" Nina looked at Anna with amazement, saying: **"What do you mean**?" Anna just stand up, and put her hands in Her waist, saying :

**"You must stop this nonsense , you come up with that young and spend your time with him .. you forget that we the stalker in real danger .did you lost your mind? . This guy stole your mind , you has changed completely since you got to know that boy .. you know that we have no time to love, dating .. ****You must be warned .. I also told your ..that is so ****Crazy from you to believe that reckless young man .. ****he is just playing and puts his time . ****There is no love Nina****. ****There will be no one loves one in these days .. ****Love just dreams .. you ****Must wake up or you will be destroyed** "

those words were harsh . very harsh.. Nina put her eyes down to the ground, saying:" **I know Anna "** Anna to nervous and shouting , saying

**" you know this? ****Very good .. ****so why you are determined to continue with that idiot .. Rather than trying to find the documents that belong to my father and sought Hihatchi to****Get it .. You know that there was nothing more important .. Property of my father and his information and his research .. we ****Must keep them not let anyone to use it to him .. ****Did you know that? Why would you ignore the subject and still keep on your relationship with that young man** "

Tear down on Nina's cheek . Preceded by a look at pain .. Anna was Very confused and her eyes shine .. from those teardrop .. Moments of silence and amazement **"that it is not you Nina .. it is not you .. tell me .. Nina,, tell me," Anna say**

**"I do not know why Anna .. ****please ****Tell me if you know ... ****Why did I become so .. Did not get used to see Nina like this .. Not only see the Nina just killer with feelings of cold .like a machine .. .. ****Such as the knife .. Created to cut .. Created to kill .. ****So you what you see in me Anna ? Why my sister? ****You name which we live life? Life?? What kind of life? Blood .. ****And murder .. money .. ****And strength? Is that our ramble****? ****Live to finish the lives of others? You****had make big mistake .. ****Is too costly .. me too .. I'm also wrong ..but ****I did not know I was wrong until I met Hwoarang .. ****Yes Hwoarang .. That fool young man who are talking about .. ****taught me how to live .. ****I live like the rest of the people .. ****Do you know that we live word means do I live? Hwoarang taught me how to live .. ****How to be a human .. ****who loves and hates and cry and feel happy .. ****It is the first time that I know the meaning of love .. ****Anna love .. I love him Anna.. ****I have lived with him only 3 months .. ****But it was the happiest day of my life .. Happy times .. I feel like I'm flying high .. I am another person since I loved him.. ****his Simplicity .. And spontaneity .. ****and his feelings surging .. you will never know .****I love him .. ****When he woke me up by his voice tells me "Good morning my princess" I feel the activity. And happiness than just a simple word .. ****I like my job because of him .. you do not see that the end of the day to go with him .. you don't how much I happy when I'm in my work and I receive a call it says " a thief here will be Nina .. be ready " I shy smile .. And escaped from the office to the emergency stairs to find him waiting for me there. Holding my waist and say "no matter what they will pay to me****.. ****Million .. Billion .. I Will never return you back ... you mine, "I smiled at him and kiss him .. and I put my arms around his neck .. what the beautiful of those moments****, ****I feel happiest human in the world..only in his hands .. Do you know how to be happy when I go shopping with him .. Hand by hand ..him Jealous that he is unlikely to be seen as a stranger .. Spend the day enjoying the .. We do not feel the time .. ****Do you know how to be happy when I go with him to the bar and dance together .. ****Drink .. ****And have fun .. .. and sometimes he climb to the podium and sing for me ..after we walk at night .. Oh that crazy man but I love it .. ****Standing on a chair in the middle of the road and shout loudly "I love you I love you Nina .. .. everyone should understand that I love Nina" ..I ****Laugh a lot of the intensity of pleasure .. then go to the beach .. And lie down and look to the sky .. ****And then kiss each other throughout the night ..he ****Touch me**** .**** And whispering in my ear "You're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life .. I need you Nina .. I want to be with you always," you do not you know those words in? ****Ordered him to make me .. Yes, that feeling that searched for him all my life .. To be a woman .. you understand that Anna? .. To be a woman .. ****And I feel so touched when he my hands .. And hug me .. ****I did not feel safe, until I'm be with him .. I remember well when I wait on the park he Comes to quickly .. Kiss my hand .. And put a rose to my hair .. he smiles at me and say, "You are so beautiful" Yes Anna .. ****I'm so beautiful****. ****I'm beautiful when I'm a woman. ****. ****I love the way that he ****Apologize to me ****.. ****Send me flowers .. And flirting with me .. ****And courted me .. And I like the way that he the dir where he invite me to dinner to .. And gifts that guides me it of.. .. You know how to feel happy when we practice love****In the back of the car .. ****In the roof of the building .. In the store .. ****Although the small in those places .. ****I feel like it grow up and become like the kingdom .. oh yes .. we ****Love it .. I love him so much .. ****And I am very happy with him .. when my dad told me to not use my heart ..not to be weak .. Has never been knew that this weakness is the secret of happiness .. ****The secret of happiness you Anna .. Do you know ? you didn't knew and you ****Will ever knew Anna** "

Anna did not believe her eyes .. she like look at someone else .. A person filled with emotion .. Person who owns the meaning of life .. With the goal of which .. Anna just smiled said, "Well .. good luck ... I have to go before I lose on the plane that cautious .. .. I see you after two months" than she left Nina behind.

Hwoarang : I want to marry her

Xiao and Hwoarang sitting next to the river's edge .next to their house .. Hwoarang appears small box and show it to Xiao "**Wow .. that ring very very nice .. is that for Nina?"** Xiao asked, "**Yes, I want to present it as a gift .. Do you think she would like it?"** Hwoarang answered shyly..Xiao looking at him laughs and says, "**Of course ..its seems very expensive. ****. Where do you come from its price in charity? "** Hwoarang Breathing deeply and say, "**I have worked as overtime .. and got the price**"

**"Very nice .. at least**** Nina make you depend on yourself .. But tell me what occasion**?" Xiao asked

**" Xiao .. ****I want to tell you something .. ****But promised that you will understand Ok?"**

Hwoarang say, **" What's up Hwoarang? ****Tell me, "**Xiao speaks curious  
"**I'm waiting for the right moment to give the present to Nina this ring .. and .. Ask her to marry me,"** says Hwoarang "**Are you serious Hwoarang? Do you really want you engaged with this woman .."** Xiao says with astonishment

**"I was not serious about anything like now**** ,****she is my soul mate. I feel my values with her .. ****she needs me ... ****and I need her "says Hwoarang seems to insist in his eyes **

.. **Xiao smiling and look at the sky, saying" Do you asked the others for their opinion?? ****I Always been used to be the last say in choosing decision** "

Hwoarang smiling, saying**" No one will agree with me on this marriage**, "

Xiao asked" **Tell me the details .. How were their reactions to "**

**Hwoarang take a deep breath say****"When I told Steve about it laughed at first thought that I am joking with him .. ****I had serious about talking to him . he told me **((you still young .. and still capable of serious Hwoarang linked to a contract .. I say this for you .. I am your friend. And I want good for you …do not act qualifies you open beta .. And support you.. Think about it again. And you'll see that it is still too early .))**. ****When I spoke with Jin on the subject, he smiled and said **(("Make sure your feelings Hwoarang .. you not know even if the girl is the right choice .. may be very excited .. but maybe that desire will go away .. do not make Your pain by your hands .. love is not enough ))**The responses is too frustration .. ****My God.. if curse you not want to know the reaction of my father .. ****he cried out loud .. ****And roared .. ((**If you did that .. I will kill you .. do not bring me to shame .. and marry such a bitch .. if it did .. I will not have a son named Hwoarang anymore))**My mother, as usual, silent and smiling and kissing me****.. Oh Xiao .. ****I do not know whether I do .. I want Nina .. I want really her .. In any way .. ****It is your turn dear .. ****What do you think?** "

Xiao smiles and says**" Do you really love her Hwoarang**?? "

Hwoarang smiles and says," **with all my heart** "  
"**Do you promise me .. that protect her and trying to make her happy? Will not abandon her?"** Xiao says ,

**"I promise"** Hwoarang answer .. Xiao Stands up and reach out to Hwoarang to stand, saying "**Well .. I am sure you of your decision to.. go and Ask her to marry at the right time ..****I'm on your side .. ****Is this enough for you**? "

Hwoarang stood beside them saying**," You are always on my side .. ****I appreciate your confidence .. ****And I promise I will never disappoint her****"**


	6. Forgive me and Forget me

When the workday is end. Hwoarang escort Nina to her home ... at the door of Nina apartment and at the door stands Nina spoiled Hwoarang encircled by his arms ,he saying, **" tell me my love. When I we'll see tomorrow?? give me a kiss?"** Nina put her hand to his mouth spoiled, saying **"no kiss until I know where my boy's next step**," Hwoarang laughs and says **"your Boy ****Will go to the house, Takes a bath. ****And he will****Talk to you on phone"** Nina laughs and says**," Well, well. that's mean no other girls right ****my boy?"** Hwoarang kissing Nina's cheek and says**," if I own the moon. ****Why I follow the stars baby, "** consider Nina consider Hwoarang , hug him and laugh, saying" **a fraud! You are great deceiver. ****Well, my love! Will not drive fast , the House will not fly ok? ****"**Hwoarang jokingly saying,"** I want to live for you. ****Now do not change the subject. ****Kiss me now **" Hwoarang kiss Nina .. while he forget the keys fallen on the ground and he leave without it Nina take the keys and said "**Oh boy cute. He Always forget his things. That Well be good chance to go see his house near****"**

In the meantime, Hwoarang back to his home happy singing and whistling. He Stood at the threshold of the door, put his hand in his pocket, saying "**Where are the keys. My goodness I seem to be scrambling it somewhere**" comes a voice from the back: "**What you're looking for, troublemaker?"** Hwoarang turn behind to see the speaker. That Beck do San **"Oh. It's you Master. Welcome,"** says Hwoarang being housed at a Masters. beak de San laughing, saying "**Oh. Look at yourself. you have grown so much, my boy .. how are you .. it works well these days?"** Hwoarang answered confidently, "**I've been great!! I'm in college now.. And I work in the evening and enjoy the night!! The lives of adults"** Beck smiling said, **"Can I talk to you?. Because the issue is important,"** Hwoarang surprised he asked, "**Well Master, let me knock on the door to my mother's will open door. I forgot the keys as usual and then we'll talk at home**," beak do San impose gently saying, "**No, no, better to speak out, in the garden? What do you think?"** Hwoarang agreed, saying, **"Well let's go"** , Hwoarang and Beck went to the park and take a seat Hwoarang are asked curiously "**What it's about what you want to talk ****Me**** Master****,?** "Beck de San silent for a moment and then says**," Well, I heard the news about you, I hear you're planning to marry is this true? "**The face of Hwoarang becomes red and say" **Yes Master****I will marry the girl I love, "** beak Bo San asked " Is **her name really Nina Williams? ****Is the same Blond women that I know? ****"**Hwoarang enthusiastically answered**," Yes she is, she is a wonderful woman. I like it loves me too much, "**Beck Do san silent for a while and say**" no Hwoarang, you do not know the clear what she was in the past, to Hwoarang don't do wrong to yourself and your future. This lady just murderous, she was working for ****working for Hihatchi Mishima, that Ms. quality is not suitable in order to be a wife and have a normal life, how would you expect happiness from somebody earn money from killing people, when I heard the news of your mother I was shocked and then told myself that you probably didn't knew all these things . Hwoarang this women will turn your life into a nightmare **". Hwoarang anger of this speech, he defended the Nina Anger Hwoarang of this speech, he defended Nina said: "**Well my mother told you. Not Master, You're wrong, Nina was not one site you know, Nina changed, changed so much Master, of cruelty that we do not give others the chance to prove that he was a good To live a good life ****, Nina loves me Master, and I will stay on her side no matter what happens I will not leave her** " Beck was struck by the words, and he worried that argument, saying that "**don't hurt yourself . and your family and your life. Don't let your goodness destroy you . It's not only your mother worried, me too , your father and your friend"** Hwoarang smiling, saying "**Do not worry Master, I am not sure of my decisions confirmed as now, I'm fine like became so always, if I secured by a sense of Nina, thanks anyway**." In fact, Nina left before she hear the last Hwoarang sentence. She throw Hwoarang keys on the ground , the conversation between Hwoarang with Beck San Bo hurt her.. she decided to go without, Hwoarang knows that she coming., and she leave with great sadness .

Several days later

the friends sitting in the cafe laughing and talking, Hwoarang absent-minded, and he seems worried, , Steve shaking his shoulder and said, **" Where is your mind man?"** Hwoarang look at him say "**I'm still here, Steve,"** Steve wonder says, "**What gets you, man, seem uncomfortable you are having problems at work or university? **" Hwoarang smiles says " **No, Steve I'm fine** " Jin interrupted him by saying, "**I have a solution, I will ask you the biggest meal in the restaurant****That my friend and I know him well,** " Hwoarang says saddened" **No Jin, I do not want eating, I want coffee only** " every one consider surprised to Hwoarang**" Hwoarang, it seems that you did not sleep well, looks tired Is there something bothering you. Tell us. We are your friends,** "said Jin resolutely**," I appreciate that you but I'm fine really "**Hwoarang answer is put his hand on Jin shoulder. Xiao look at him, she knows, it is Nina, of course, but keep it silent, when Jin and Steve was about to leave Hwoarang said **" regret my friends I have important work to do a "** Jin reply to him said**," Oh we will miss you man. I will see you tomorrow?** "Steve interrupted, saying" **I am sure he will go a brighter tomorrow, We cannot ****Loitering without him, "** Hwoarang laughs said**:" Well guys I promise I'm going out tomorrow with you,** "Xiao says," **I also apologize for coming ,there exam tomorrow and I must study **" Steve laughs, saying "**You became the sensible people!! I hope to be like you one day. Well, see you tomorrow. Goodbye"** **"You too, Shaw. Will you be brighter tomorrow. See you tomorrow and goodbye," **Jin says and left with Steve, Hwoarang withdrawn by Xiao and graduated out of the restaurant, saying **"Now will you tell me what happened to Nina?"** Hwoarang says "**How did you knew**" Xiao put her hand on her shoulder, saying, "**I know that nothing makes you sad at like that but****if it's about to Nina "**Hwoarang sitting on the side of the road, beside Xiao w and complain saying**" I do not know Xiao, days passed, I have not seen Nina she did not send me a message and call me, I send massages to**** Her and I called her repeatedly. ****No answer. I am very concerned Xiao. ****What do I do for all votes, I went to her apartment and wait for a lot. ****I knock on the door, no one answered. ****I Go to the place of work****too. They Told me she had changed her place of work ****I'm afraid she does not want to see me, but why? What I did so to rate the same?" **Saddened Xiao, saying**" she should be stricken distasteful. she Cannot just disappear** " Hwoarang saying**" I'm very lost Xiao. ****What do I do. I'll send her a message now. ****To be and that it had returned from work, **" Xiao looking at him says," **even that you are sure she will not answer? **" Hwoarang Smiles and says" "**I hope to get answer, but if she did not I want her to know I care, and thinking and concern for her "** Xiao hug Hwoarang says "**Do not worry, I will help you,** ," Hwoarang smiles saying **"Thank you, I hope so, Xiao"** Xiao think for a moment and be asked Hwoarang "**Do you go to her apartment Hwoarang?"** Hwoarang Answers "Every day " Xiao smile, saying**," Keep this and let me deal with it, "**

In the sometime, Nina sits alone in her apartment. Feel very sad and think in the words of Beck she. Despairing and make it recover bad memories in the past. When she received the message in the mobile, it Hwoarang say **"I love you Nina, I hope you are fine,"** Nina put her hand to her mouth with indignation, saying, "**Why you insist to make it very difficult Hwoarang, you never give up. Continue ****To send messages and call on my phone. ****Come always come to my apartment, I find it difficult to escape from you. The site you makes things more difficult my heart that loves you very much, but unwilling to stay away from you. ****But no .I ****Should be kept away from me. I'm dangerous. I do not want to hurt you Hwoarang. ****Hwoarang must hate me. Me too. ****I Must .... "**Nina was unable to complete. How can she try to ball Hwoarang and she find happiness with him, it is difficult, very difficult . tear down the same saying," **I cannot. ****I love him .I. ****Love hi****m so much"**

after Two days ,Nina look from behind the building waiting Hwoarang to go.. he does not tire or give comes to the building every day waiting to see Nina in the same time. They even go ahead to return to her apartment. Hwoarang is very exhausting and sad waiting but no avail. That hurts Nina heart, but she does not want to hurt Hwoarang, when Hwoarang left. Nina ran towards the gate of the building in order to intervene quickly. But she did not know that Xiao was watching her too, Nina enter her apartment, bur before closing the door. she felt someone holding the door handle and opens quickly, when Nina turned she said, "**Xiao!! That you?"** Xiao look at her and smiling, saying, "**Can I enter?, I must talk to you Nina. Don't worry . Hwoarang it not with me,**" Nina open the door and allow Xiao to come in. Nina Pour some tea for Xiao and sit beside her, "**you ever encounter problems?"** Xiao says, **"Many****"Many of them,"** says Nina, "**Why you punish Hwoarang then?"** Says Xiao **"I do not .. I just .Xiao**," Nina says "**Do not you feel guilty Towards Hwoarang? He stand every day around the corner in front of your apartment, look at the phone, he does not surrender and will not surrender . If you don't want him. Tell him. but do not torture him . he die every day Nina . he loves you a lot, "**Xiao says and tears in her eyes. " **do not blame me Xiao,. Do not make it very difficult for****me. we. Must be separated. ****Do you think the easy on me.? But I must do so. ****Hwoarang will not safe with me I am. ****I'm serious and dangerous Xiao, I did not say that about myself. his. Parents and friends and everyone. All blame me for my bad past. ****I am a female serial killer. ****I and do not deserve life, do not deserve love Xiao, "**says Nina and scream," **but have a heart, ****have feelings?**** you deserve love and life like everyone else, if everyone does not want you in Hwoarang life, do not bother, Hwoarang want you. Come on Nina. ****Do not do it yourself connotations. Love can not erase all the previous before. ****Come back to him**, "Xiao says. Nina I felt great and felt I smiled of trust and satisfaction  
. Xiao understood that Nina agreed a last resort to see Hwoarang again. Xiao hug Nina, saying "**By the way, he's too stubborn. He Will never let you**," Nina laughs, saying "**I know**** that very well"** Xiao says "**Well Well, what do you think to make it a surprise, "**Nina smiles and says**" nice girl. OK, do what you want, "**Xiao think for a moment and says**," Well I'll go and bring him here. Do not go anywhere ok, "** Xiao says is about to leave," **I'm waiting Bring him quickly "**Nina says and she turned to the phone rings in Nina apartment

Xiao ran quickly filled with happiness. she did something good for Hwoarang. Xiao returned to the house by shooting. She found Hwoarang sitting on the river throw stone. "**Come on, man you should go with me**" Xiao says, grabbing Hwoarang hands want him to get up and followed her **"What's up Xiao?"** Xiao smile smiling at him."**It is Nina**?" Hwoarang asked, shaking Xiao shoulder. "**Oh my God. Are you serious Xiao?" **Xiao laughs, saying "**she is in the apartment waiting for you. go to her " **Hwoarang jump of happy. And running as soon as he can "**I was sure of that. Nina will never let me down"** When he arrived to the building, police cars were and chaos tire The police fill up the place. Hwoarang hair feeling bad. He Infiltration to the floor where the apartment is Nina. He panic from the scene. the apartment Completely sabotaged, blood everywhere and the police inside the apartment, furniture broken, and Anna stand nervously asked police "**have no effect .. my goodness**," The policeman said, "**It seems that your sister had been kidnapped .. there are no raised a violent storm of the apartment .. and the effects of Resistance.** " one of the police officer carrying a paper and hand them over to the policeman, who speaks to Anna. He look paper carefully and then are asked Anna, saying "**H Hwoarang .. Do you know the owner of this name?**" Hwoarang answer, **"I Hwoarang**" a police officer raises the paper in front of his face, saying, "**It seems that the paper for you"** Hwoarang consider to the paper Into panic. Paper written by Rogge by saying **"Hwoarang. Forgive me and Forget Me**"


End file.
